A New Project
by Kyero Di' Nelma
Summary: Read the first "chapter" to find out what's going on here!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Kyero here!

So as many of you may or may not be aware of from my previous ramblings before a project, I am an aspiring composer of orchestral music. I'm a novice, by all standards, but I have ambition and drive as well as a fairly strong grasp of all things music. I have written several pieces already, but none of them really pertain to anything.

So, to that end, I came up with an idea: Why not compose music to my original Godzilla story? (The one with 30 chapters and almost 74,000 words)

The story is all my own, and the main character is the Big-G whom we all know and love. So, how about it?

Do you guys think it would be fun to help me compose music for the chapters of this story so that you have something to listen to when/if you go back to read it?

I think it would be fun to do something like that, so if you guys think that this would be a good idea then please do me a favor and leave comments on this project about what kind of music you think would be good for which chapters. If you have a favorite chapter, provide the chapter number and a basic outline of how you think the perfect music for said chapter would sound.

When you read the chapter, are you hearing more strings, brass, woodwinds, or percussion in your head? Is the melody bright and powerful, or dark and melancholy? Are you hearing a lot of percussion to back up the sensation of Godzilla's footsteps, or is it a lot softer and driven more by the other instruments than needing a heavy percussion section?

If you'd like to understand what I mean, then take a trip to soundcloud and search for Shadow574. Everything above the piece titled "Godzilla Arrives (Remastered)" is fairly current and up to date. The other piece (though it uses some of the worst software instruments EVAR) is a piece called "Permios' Theme," which is a piece I wrote for another Godzilla fan from tohokingdom. I'm really proud of the way that piece sounds, actually.

Many of the pieces are raw and unmixed, meaning that there's not much balance between the different instrument sections, but again I'm a novice composer so I'm always going back and trying to improve upon them in whatever way I can and the best way to do that is to hear feedback from people like you!

So if you'd like to be a part of this, then please go read "Godzilla" and let me know which chapters were your favorites and which ones you think you can hear music to. Describe the music for me, how it evolves and what points in the chapter you are hearing as "triggers" or "cues" for the shift in the music.

Let's have some fun, shall we?!


	2. Tragedy At Sea (Chapter 1 Music)

Hey all!

So the following is an unfinished version of what I have in mind for the opening chapter to Godzilla.

Chapter 1: Tragedy At Sea, is all about the intro of the piece being something of a slap in the face letting you know that something bad is coming but not giving it to you right away. The music calms for a while, letting you feel the serenity yet subtle tension that is going to begin building very soon.

At around 1:25, the music begins to become more tense and disturbed with the violins and viola coming in as well as the Japanese Shakuhachi Flute. The music builds rather suddenly when the crew sees the giant blip on the radar, and by 1:53 they know something tremendous is on the way.

I imagine that reading the chapter would go by a bit faster than this music can, but by the time Godzilla appears (as a mound of moving water to the crew) the Trombones and Tubas have come in at around the 3:35 mark.

This piece is not very long compared to what could be, and again this work is unfinished. I will be tweaking it and making minor edits to the music wherever I am able, but this is why I need the help of my readers and fellow Godzilla fans. You guys are hopefully going to help me shape this music into a fantastic soundtrack for my story of Godzilla, so that when we go back to read it we can have a separate window open playing the music while we read and enjoy the atmosphere which you all help to create!

The link to the first piece is here at soundcloud dot com: /shadow574/godzilla-ost-chapter-1-tragedy-at-sea

I hope you guys enjoy it! If you have ideas for how to improve it or if you think that certain parts just don't accomplish the emotional tug I was going for, feel free to leave suggestions on how you would make it better.

But please, do not under any circumstances tell me to use Ifukube's music or any other existing composer's music. That's not what this project is about. It's about you and me, readers and author, coming together to create something new for a story which is a standalone piece not intended to be canon in any way to the original Godzilla franchise.

Thank you!


End file.
